danielleslexiconfandomcom-20200214-history
Holidays of Xephixir
As any good society should, and as is documented in many fictional locales, holidays are a major part of the culture of both Xephixir and Cerphixen. Each has a set of patron gods associated with it, and each has its own unique manner of celebrating. Halloween The favorite of children and adults alike the worlds over, Halloween is the autumn festival dedicated to monsters, the dead and candy. Looooads of candy. Associated deities Being connected to the dark and shadows, this holiday is favored by Chaotionzella as a time to cast everlasting night over the world, much like it is in Shadowrian all the time, to give everyone the maximum amount of time to party it up. As well, as a day of the dead, the Grim Reaper rides freely through the streets, seeking a good fright everywhere she goes. Likewise, Chaos also comes down, and hosts his own fighting tournaments, for those brave enough to sign up for a contest held by the God of War himself. Puck also tends to favor this holiday, despite having his own dedicated one earlier in the year. Celebration Every year on Halloween, the day begins at sunrise, where everyone gathers where Chaotionzella has decided to hold her party that year, and reigns in the day by casting everlasting night over the planet. Shortly thereafter, the Grim Reaper, on her skeletal horse, begins her ride, raising all the dead that have signed on to rise for the holiday that year as Resurrected, where they will intermingle with the living and catch up with their loved ones. Throughout the day, it is custom for folks to dress up in costumes of their choice. The origins of this are mostly unknown, but it is suspected that it arose long ago as a way to ward off some spirit of Death long before the Goddess of Death rose up to take her place in the pantheon. By the 70's, when she rose, that origin was long forgoten. But it is documented that even before then, the dead rose from their graves for the day. It is suspected that one of the other two gods associated with the holiday performed that duty before her. One main event is the grand bash that Chaotionzella hosts every year in a random location, usually one of the eight kingdoms. A hundred years ago, before the corruption of Cerphixen, she is suspected to have held her parties there, also. She neither confirms or denies this. At this grand party, monsters and humans mingle, the Sub Guardians of Shadowrian host various booths and games, and there is usually a battle of the bands between all the major musical forces of Xephixir, whether they come from the main kingdom or the colonies. For those who can't make it to the big bash, it is encouraged to hold your own parties, and she will make sure to send attendies to make it great. Another big event is Chaos' Tournament of War. Originally meant for soldiers and war heroes, anyone can sign up nowadays. It is a high honor to win this tournament, though serious injury is not uncommon. There is a specific set of rules to the games. The battles are all one versus one, no exceptions, and entries are encouraged to use everything at their disposal to win, though it is frowned upon to kill your opponent (though not by Chaos, but more by the other two goddesses.) Summons are not allowed. Perhaps the most fun of all though, the the time honored tradition of trick or treating. Children and adults alike, all dressed up in costume, go door to door, or person to person at the parties, and are given candy and oftentimes a good scare. Though some people frown upon adults who practice this, those people are weenies. Feast of Thanks and Knowledge flesh out in a bit; Patron deities: Simon, Alastor Winter's Eve Festival A gift-giving celebration of snow, feasting and love, the Winter's Eve Festival is another of the more beloved holidays of the world. Associated Deities: As a counterpart to the Summer Solstice festival, Serengarel is one of three gods presiding over the Winter's Eve Festival, acting in the equivalent role to Lucentielle and allowing the moon to hang in the sky for the entire span. Just as well, winter is also the season of Frost, and so Rin is also a star of the show, encasing the entire world in a magical coat of snow and ice for the duration of the holiday. Finally, the Winter's Eve Festival is a celebration of life, and so, Hemera hosts the celebration, similar to Chaotionzella during Halloween, in a locale of her choice every year. Hoedown of Heart *jaunty piano tune* - Well every year around this time comes a holiday, Where love is king and everyone gets a good roll in the hay! Chocolate, cards and the color pink make for an event, Let it be said that on this day there's more than one way to pay the rent! - The goddess Kerenza presides over this song and dance, The only real problem is that she doesn't wear any pants! Every year she holds a carnival of love and beauty, And who knows, you might even get your own little cutie~ - But romantic love isn't the only kind of affection we embrace, Friendship's magic will also certainly come along and find it's place! Let's not forget family in this little party summary, ...Just try to avoid the Blackwoods lest you wish to be in a nunnery. - Every year in Nintendria's port there's a carnival, Where many a couple under the docks are no longer virginal. There's games and food and rides and heart men to defy, But if you're on a rampage you'll find access is denied! - Kerenza herself stalks this carnival, Hunting down singles to pair with her matchmaking skills, Gay straight or bi, it really doesn't matter, She'll respect it if you're ace but otherwise watch the splatters~ - Cards and candy are the norm on this holiday of pink, But feel free to give everything, even the kitchen sink! Flowers too are common as gifts to friends and lovers, Each person's tastes, there's plenty to discover!~ - And that's our lovely holiday on this world of Xephixir, All rolled up in one makes for a magical elixir! Kerenza be with you on this romantic day, Although let's be fair with her around you really don't have a say~ (really don't have a saaaaay~) Trickster's Day Fool's, patron deity: Puck Springraising Festival Patrick's Day. patron deities: Archdominus, Lance Summer Solstice Festival holidays, patron deities: Lucentielle, Pyrrhus New Year's Patron deities: Ranthael, Danil, Temporal Sorceress/Astra Category:Index